Photolithographic integrated circuit fabrication techniques have produced eddy current probe arrays having precisely uniform, miniaturized sense elements encapsulated within an ultra-thin, flexible, film-like structure for scanning conductive parts having a complex geometrical inspection surface. These flexible, film-like probe array structures are capable of closely conforming to irregular surfaces in order to inspect difficult geometries which cannot be inspected by conventional scanning means. Using High Density Interconnect (HDI) fabrication technology, probe array sense elements are encapsulated within an ultra-thin, flexible, multi-layer structure having high microcomponent density and substantial uniformity among microcomponents in accordance with application Ser. No. 07/696,455. Electrically interconnecting the multi-layer encapsulated microelements of such an eddy current probe array necessitates intra-layer connections, e.g. coplanar conductive pathways deposited onto the surface of a layer; as well as, inter-layer connections, e.g. conductor filled holes between layers operating as conductive pathways between elements disposed on different layers. These inter-layer connections are substantially normal with respect to the coplanar layers being known to those skilled in the art as "via" connections. Both types of electrical interconnections are generally encapsulated within the flexible, film-like, multi-layer structure of the probe array. Typical access to components encapsulated within the flexible, ultrathin probe array structure is accomplished by utilizing vias between coplanar conductive paths which terminate in leads either on the uppermost surface layer or the lowermost surface layer, at an edge of the flexible probe array structure. This accommodates edge oriented electrical access to typical external electrical drives, system electronics, diagnostics, physical grounds etc. Connections to the access edge of such a flexible, ultra-thin probe array structure have been necessarily customized. Array drive and sense elements must be electrically connected to an electronic data acquisition system in order to be operatively useful as an inspection system. Heretofore, the manner for making electrical connection has consisted of painstakingly hand soldering connecting wires to the individual contact pads of edge accessible leads corresponding to each encapsulated component. Such connecting wires are typically adapted to be plugged into a suitable socket type edge connector. It would be desirable, to provide a flexible, ultra-thin probe array structure with a quick and easy means for reliable electrical interconnection to conventional system electronics while ensuring reproducible rugged alignment and mounting of the film-like probe array structure in order to precisely accommodate conductive surface inspection scanning.